Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{1}{4}+10\dfrac{3}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {10} + {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {10} + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=23 + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 23 + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{1}{4}+\dfrac{2}{4}$ Add the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{3}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 23\dfrac{3}{4}$